Zadziwiająca prawa ręka
| obrazek = Plik:O12 numer odcinka.png | kanji = やさしい右腕 | romaji = Yasashii migiude | numer odcinka = 12 | rozdziały = Rozdział 36, Rozdział 37, Rozdział 38, Rozdział 39, Rozdział 40 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Legendarny Quincy | następny odcinek = Kwiat i Hollow | premieraJa = 21 grudnia 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Zadziwiająca prawa ręka jest dwunastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Przynęta na Hollowy Ishidy Ishida wyjmuje wyglądającą jak pierścień przynętę na Hollowy, po czym objaśnia zasady pojedynku. Ten, który w ciągu doby zabije więcej najeźdźców, wygra. Ichigo protestuje, ale Uryū skrusza przedmiot i po chwili z Garganty wyłania się pierwszy Hollow, którego ten niemalże od razu zabija. Kurosaki w wyniku frustracji powala Ishidę na ziemię i już zamierza okładać go pięściami, ale ten wybrania się, mówiąc mu, że powinien zająć się wyzwaniem, przy czym przypomina, że Hollowy najbardziej lubią atakować ludzi z wysokim poziomem Mocy Duchowej. Zastępczy Shinigami przypomniał sobie o Karin i Yuzu, przez co od razu ruszył w ich stronę. Za nim udał się Kon. Uryū, mówi sam do siebie o słabości Ichigo i sposobie pokonania go. Myśli chwilę o swoim dziadku, po czym dobywa swojego łuku i wyraża swą nienawiść do Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki, Orihime i dowcipny duch Tatsuki robi sobie przerwę na treningu i jest przy okazji świadkiem wyznań miłosnych dwójki duchów. Wracając na trening spotyka Orihime, która chce zamienić z nią słowo, jednak pewnemu duchowi zachciewa się zaczepić Arisawę, więc ta odgania go i dopiero wtedy wysłuchuje Inoue. Wtedy jednak w jednym z budynków szkoły rozbija się szyba i wszyscy idą zbadać przedziwne zjawisko. Z Garganty wyłania się coraz więcej Hollowów. Komunikator Duchowy Rukii co chwila odczytuje pojawianie się kolejnych. Sado i jego koledzy wracają do szkoły przed końcem przerwy na lunch, gdy znikąd pojawia się Hollow, którego ów koledzy biorą za wybuch gazu z racji, iż go nie widzą. Chad odpycha ich i sam robi unik zaraz przed tym, jak zjawa wymierza cios. Yasutora zauważa, że Hollow poluje właśnie na niego, przez co zaczyna biec tam, gdzie nikt nie będzie wmieszany w walkę. Karin, która grała na boisku z rówieśnikami w piłkę nożną, odpuszcza sobie grę i zmierza do domu, ale na jej drodze staje Sado. thumb|right|190px|Sado i jego [[Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa|dziadek]] Chwilę ze sobą konwersują, lecz wtem pojawia się Hollow, znów powodując niemałe zamieszanie. Sam Yasutora ledwo go widzi, ale Karin nie ma z tym najmniejszych problemów. Postanawiają wykorzystać to w walce z nim, jednak wróg utrzymuje przewagę i powala chłopaka. Pojawiają się koledzy dziewczyny, która próbuje ich przegonić, jednak bez skutku. Kurosaki rzuca się na jednego z nich i coś krzyczy, a Sado wspomina przeszłość, w której jego dziadek gani go za to, że znów kogoś uderzył. Przypomina jego zalety i komentuje tym, że wielu może o nie tylko prosić Boga. Zwraca mu uwagę na to, że musi być miły, a fakt, iż ma on takie duże pięści nie jest bez przyczyny. Sado mówi do siebie w myślach, że jego pięści nie są po to, by ranić, a jego wielkie ciało jest po to, by chronić, po czym prosi o siłę. thumb|left|190px|Brazo Derecha de Gigante Chada W tym momencie jego pięść zderza się z tą Hollowa, co wytwarza wielki błysk, a bestię pozbawioną ręki odrzuca. Yasutora zyskuje nową moc. Jego ręka zmieniła postać na Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Hollow wstaje i szykuje się kolejny atak. Chad poraz kolejny wymierza cios, który okazuje się być ostatecznym. Walka wygrana. Wtedy nadbiega Karin i pyta Sado, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Ten, by potwierdzić swój stan, unosi kciukwgórę, co dziewczyna uznaje za obciachowe. Chad jednak momentalnie obala się na ziemię. Pyta Kurosaki, czy nie jest ranna. Odpowiedź, że tylko on jest ranny, uznaje za dobrą, przez co dostaje solidne kopnięcie w głowę. Siostra Ichigo każe mu się nie ruszać i pobiegła zawołać do pomocy ojca. thumb|right|190px|Postać na dachu budynku Orihime, Tatsuki i Chizuru zamiatają z podwórka szkło po zbitej szybie w oknie. Inoue przypatruje się dachowi, z którego wychyla się dziwna postać i wydaje się na nią patrzeć. Występujące postacie Walki * Yasutora Sado kontra Bulbous G Użyte moce i techniki Użyty Fullbring: * Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki